


It Will Not Be With Some Dude

by MakeSomethingUp



Series: Café con Revolution [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Crossover, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous descriptions of two beautiful women, Hamilton/In The Heights crossover AU, Rated T for cute lesbians, Yay queer girls! At last.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeSomethingUp/pseuds/MakeSomethingUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's splice <b>Hamilton</b> with <b>In The Heights!</b></p>
<p>The entire crew from Hamilton either live or have recently moved within four blocks of Washington Heights.<br/>This is a series of 1000 wordish one shots that just explores the characters of each world and how they interact with each other when I throw them together on the street.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>Peggy and Vanessa hit it off right away. Ever since that first night out, covered in sweat and vodka and drooling borrachos, Peggy had found herself undeniably drawn to Vanessa's headstrong determination to get out there and live her life.</em><br/><em>As their friendship blossomed, the yearning for something more that had settled in Peggy's heart grew ever more noticeable.</em><br/><em>So one morning she wakes up, makes herself pretty, and hits the streets with armfuls of paciencia y fe.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Not Be With Some Dude

Angelica had been side-eyeing her sister-cum-housemate all morning.  
Angelica often employed the use of a telling side-eye. When she felt like letting people know that she was officially staying woke to whatever shit they were thinking of pulling. When she felt like reminding people that she was as observant as she was clever, and therefore should always be given the benefit of the doubt.  
As Peggy came back out of her bedroom in a new shirt for the third time, returning to the mirror on the back of their front door so she could fuss a little with the line of her lipstick, Angelica’s expression said clearly what her words didn’t have to. Peggy scrunched a hand through her curls a couple of times, turning this way and that to check for any place that might need reworking, and caught her sister’s eye in the mirror.

“Don’t gimme that look, there’s nothing wrong with trying to look nice.” She noticed a subtle smile grace Angelica’s features before deciding she needed to turn and address her, eyebrows raised and lips pursed defiantly.

Angelica stopped watching her, at last, and went back to flicking through her phone noncommittally. She didn’t bother feigning innocence, electing instead to colour her tone with a teasing drawl.  
“Hmm, seems like you’ve been trying really hard to look really nice this morning...” she jibed affectionately.  
Peggy made a displeased face before raising her chin and striding over to grab her keys off the coffee table. Angelica glanced up at her as she approached, beaming a Cheshire Cat smile her way.

“Well, it doesn’t come quite so natural to the rest of us,” Peggy offered sarcastically, leaning over to press a kiss to her sister’s hair. “I’m going for coffee. Call if you need anything, I’ll pick it up on the way back.”

Angelica waved emphatically to the back of Peggy’s head, “Okay, bye, love you!”

Peggy cocked her head back in the general direction of the couch and called out “love you,” casually as she swung the door behind her.

~ ~ ~

It wasn’t hot out on the street today, just pleasant. There was a good breeze that made the sun shining down on her back desirable rather than uncomfortable. Peggy held out her arms in front of her as she walked, examining the slight tan to her browned skin and wondering if her complexion could still be considered “glowing” if it wasn’t Summer. She hoped so. She hoped Vanessa thought so, at least. Talk about a glowing complexion.  
Peggy wasn’t sure how it was Vanessa always looked so stunning. All she knew was that ever since they’d met in that club, with the sweat and the glitter and the strobe lights flashing around her, Vanessa had never seemed to lose that initial glow. It had made Peggy confused at first. Then it had made her curious. Then, some time in to their regular meet ups and hang outs, she realised that it had her completely captivated.

Today wasn’t supposed to be notably different from any other day that the girls caught up with each other. Coffee and lunch somewhere nearby (but not too nearby) was their only usual prerequisite. As long as it was cheap and cheerful. And had booth seating. And served all-day breakfast options for those times when Peggy really wanted pancakes in the afternoons. When Peggy thought about it, they had actually assembled quite a list of caveats over the months.  
Still, she liked that as an idea. The fact that they had rituals and shared preferences and intimate traditions, however banal or silly they might seem.  
And she liked Vanessa.

More and more lately. It had definitely been a slow burn sort of thing, but Peggy knew that Vanessa knew that they were both aware of it happening.  
If you asked Peggy why she first started thinking of Vanessa as more than a friend, she probably couldn’t tell you. The two girls had found themselves suitably similar right out of the gate. After all, they had successfully cultivated a friendship from one night of drinking and dancing. So Peggy found Vanessa not only easy to talk to, but also exciting to share ideas with. Vanessa was strong and brave inside. She was sure of herself and sure of her aspirations and worked towards them with a conviction and a longing that Peggy not only admired but also, if she was honest, shared. It always brightened Peggy’s mood to think she would be meeting up with Vanessa that day. That they could slide in to a booth together and get lost in each other’s enthusiasm. In their shared fervour for the future.

The buzz of gentle joy thrumming through her body was different for Peggy today. Today wasn’t supposed to be different, but Peggy had planned for it to be. Last week, in amongst an exhilarated rant about how fashionable they both would become once they had at last made it Downtown, Vanessa had casually thrown in “hey, we should live together,” as a run-on thought. Peggy had bitten the inside of her cheek to keep her smile from getting too wide and sincerely replied “I think I’d like that, yeah.”

The next time they had met, the conversation seemed somehow... flirty. At least compared to what chemistry they had already been playing around with. There was a definite tension, as far as Peggy could tell, that seemed to stem from the both of them seriously considering each other in a way they hadn’t allowed for before. Vanessa had definitely shot her some bedroom eyes over her coffee mug a few times. It made Peggy blush to think of it now, but she could clearly remember offering to share her pie and then straight up feeding it to Vanessa, right off her fork.  
It was all of that lovely insecurity that accompanied the thrill of the chase in queer romantic endeavours. Maybe it was foolish, but Peggy really enjoyed the nervous butterflies that came with trying to flirt with someone who’s orientation you didn’t actually know. That being said, she was going to have to call on all of her apparent bravery if she was going to cross that line today and declare her intentions to Vanessa. As Peggy approached the diner they had arranged to meet at, her face lit up visibly as she laid eyes on Vanessa.

“Hey,” Vanessa pushed off of the wall and took a few graceful steps in Peggy’s direction. Some kind of lump formed in Peggy’s throat as she tried to decide if she was excited or terrified. She stopped just in front of Vanessa, mentally gathering herself for a moment.

“Hey, girl, how you been?”

Vanessa rolled her eyes and gave a slight shrug. “Work, rent, waiting for my scheduled Peggy date, you know.” She held out a hand expectantly and turned towards the diner door. Peggy looked down at the hand waiting for her and bit her lip, still smiling. She allowed herself a little giggle as she took it, Vanessa leading her in past the tables.

The girls found an empty booth, just like usual, and slid in on either side, just like usual. Peggy watched as Vanessa spoke in Spanish to their waitress, ordering coffee and accepting menus for the both of them with warm eyes. Peggy's expression was probably embarrassingly transparent with the depth of her devotion, but she was now officially too invested in the idea of making Vanessa her girlfriend to care in the least about keeping it cool. When Vanessa turned back to look directly across at Peggy, she found the girl staring uninhibitedly.  
Vanessa murmured a quick “what?” self-consciously, her expression changing seamlessly from quizzical to amused before settling on openly fond.

“Nothing,” Peggy slid her eyes down to the menu now in front of her and fiddled with its laminated corners. She glanced up again to find Vanessa still watching her.  
“Just you,” she added.

A little blush warmed Vanessa’s cheeks and she averted her eyes for a brief second, tossing streams of glossy hair back behind her shoulder casually.  
“Well, good,” she replied, meeting Peggy's eye again, with what looked like more confidence than she currently had command of, “‘cause just me is all I have to offer.”  
A small, nervous laugh bubbled up between the girls as they kept their eyes locked across the table. As the silence began to unfold, Peggy felt her palms start to sweat. She was sure the intensity of Vanessa’s gaze was matched equally with her own. She was sure her feelings were not hers alone. She was sure this was a good idea, and yet...  
Sitting in a diner booth across from a girl who’s golden spirit just shone out of her, who’s passion and optimism had long since captured Peggy’s heart, who’s exciting future was one that Peggy wanted so much to be a large part of... Perhaps the anxiety-inducing is-she-or-isn’t-she feeling that clouded the beginning of every queer relationship had been a bit romanticised by Peggy after all.

“Hey Peg?” Vanessa reached slowly across their table to take one of Peggy’s (sweaty) hands in her own. Peggy’s heart stopped.

“Yeah,” she managed to breathe through her parted lips.

Vanessa examined their interlocked fingers for a moment, tilting her head slightly, casually enquiring. “The next time we meet up like this...” Her eyes flicked back up to Peggy’s face. There was a definite hint of uncertainty in them, but she pushed on regardless. “Can we call it a date?”

A noise escaped from Peggy before she could check herself. It came out somewhere between a whimper and hysterical laughter. When nothing else of any substance seemed to follow, Peggy opted to nod her head as emphatically as she could instead.  
One side of Vanessa’s mouth quirked in to the beginning of a smirk and she leant back in her seat, visibly relaxing, still hand in hand with Peggy.

“Can it... _be_ a date?” She questioned further, just to be sure.

Peggy managed a real and honest laugh at this. She squeezed the hand in hers and then thought to bring it to her lips. Vanessa stared with a mixture of adoration and wonder as Peggy pressed a feather-light kiss to the soft skin of her knuckles. She leaned back in her own seat, lowering their hands to the table once more, before glancing over at the approaching waitress. Peggy lowered her voice a little but her smile stayed bright and true.

“It absolutely can,” she replied with a wink for good measure.  
Vanessa unlaced their hands to cover her mouth and suppress an indulgent giggle.  
The waitress placed matching coffees before them.  
Peggy sighed contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have huge hots for Jas Cephas Jones and very nonchalant hots for Karen Olivo, but you wouldn't know it with the way I go on and on about Vanessa's *AlLuRiNg ChArM*  
> This is an incredibly necessary chapter because it is Lesbionic. And so few things are.
> 
> I might also consider a second chapter of this when I come back around to it, but I warn you now; it would, like, definitely just be uninhibited smut about how delicious JCJ's tiny breasts are.
> 
> Spanish from the summary: Borrachos I googled in an attempt to find PR-specific slang (for Vanessa's sake) and this is not as colloquial as I'd've liked but still works as "idiot drunk dudes."  
> Paciencia y Fe is a song on the ITH album that they literally translate in the track listing of the album so I ain't Englishifying that shit for you.


End file.
